


Amor, apesar de tudo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Você deveria ter vindo mais cedo"
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny/Max
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Amor, apesar de tudo

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Essa fic se passa após o final da série e leva em questão os eventos históricos da morte de Jack Rackam e o aprisionamento e subsequente fuga de Anne Bonny.

Anne sente a brisa do oceano contra a sua pele . Pelas últimas semanas ela achou que ela nunca sentiria de novo. Menos de um dia atrás ela estava em uma cela na Jamaica. 

A brisa não traz consigo os prazeres que esta geralmente lhe trazia. Traz lágrimas. Ela não chorou quando eles contaram para ela que Jack tinha sido executado. Ela não daria a seus captores a satisfação. Mas agora ela podia então ela o fez.

O preço de ter sido amada tanto, tão completamente era isso, o que vem após depois. Era viver em um mundo sem ele. 

Anne não tinha certeza quando Max tinha chegado no deck do navio e começado a segurar em seus braços, só que ela ainda o estava fazendo quando Anne parou de chorar. 

"Você deveria ter vindo mais cedo" Anne disse limpando as lágrimas com suas mãos. 

"Eu tentei" 

"Você devia ter tentado mais" 

"Talvez...eu sinto falta dele também, eu o amava também, não como você, mas era amor mesmo assim. Houveram momentos que eu o invejei e o que vocês tinham, mas eu nunca quis isso, por favor não duvide disso" 

Anne não duvidava, mas ela estava cansada e com raiva, e terrivelmente apaixonada pela mulher na sua frente e por um homem que agora apenas existia em nome. 

"Você gostaria de ficar sozinha ?" Max perguntou. 

"Não" 

"Posso fazer uma pergunta ?" 

"Você já fez tantas, o que é mais uma" 

"Então há realmente um bebê ?" 

"Sim" 

"Você vai mantê-lo ?"

Ela não tinha pensado nisso, a desculpa do bebê tinha sido apenas uma maneira de escapar da forca. Se ela não tivesse sido presa ela provavelmente teria abortado esse como ela tinha feito em outras ocasiões no passado. 

"Sim, eu acho que eu vou" 

"Isso é bom, algo para lembrar dele" 

"Eu não preciso de um bebê para lembrar dele"

"Eu sei, eu não quis dizer-" 

"Eu sinto muito, eu estou cansada, eu não quero ser má com você...Obrigada por me salvar, eu sei que deve ter custado muito" 

"Nenhum preço é alto demais quando se trata de você" 

Anne puxa Max em um abraço. Max que estava ali, Max que ainda respirava, Max que tinha salvado ela. Max que era o segundo maior amor da sua vida. Max que certamente dali em diante seria seu motivo de continuar indo em frente. 

Anne sente a brisa do mar contra sua pele, e novamente ela chora nos braços da mulher que ela ama, mas por um segundo ou dois, ela sorri também. 


End file.
